Attacked From Behind
by Procrastinating Timelord
Summary: A local boxing gym owner calls up the Intelligence Unit to help him with a problem of his boxers getting attacked. Little does anyone know the problem runs deeper than it appears.
1. Chapter 1

"We got a claim from a ex convict who says he's being attacked." Voight announced as he put up the face of a younger military looking guy on the board.

Dawson sighed as he saw the picture appear. Kev instantly noticed this.

"Claim?" Ruzek asked.

"He isnt being attacked himself but he's claiming people around him are being attacked."

"Clint Tresport?" Dawson asked Voight.

"Know him?" Kev asked.

"Yeah, owns a boxing gym on the north side... Takes in kids as well... couldn't imagine him being the convict he was by the way he is now..."

"Ok lets get down there... Alvin, Kevin and Adam sweep the block for suspicious activity. Jay and Erin will look around the gym and talk to people. Antonio and I will talk to Clint." Voight ordered. Everyone nodded their heads as the got up.

"The kids started getting more secretive this fall, then one accidentally revealed a giant bruise on his neck." Clint told.

"Who was it?" Dawson asked.

Clint sighed as he looked down at the mats then straight into Antonio's eyes.

"I dont know... Kids, thats as much as my kids say.!"

"

Clint nodded at Voight.

"If they were attacking me i would be ok... But that they are attacking the kids... I have a few that ride bikes for miles to get here, one's was stolen in a attack. One kid walks 15 miles to get here. I want them safe..."

Voight gave Clint a small sympathetic smile.

"How bad has it gotten?"

"Well the regular is black eye and bruises but this past week a base ball bat snapped two ribs..."

Antonio sighed.

"Why haven't you told the police before?" Voight asked.

"I did... Three times... They dismissed it as kids being kids but every time i call the attacks are worst the next time... I had to get help that might stand a chance..."

Just then a kid in a dark red hoodie entered the gym panting. He had a navy backpack and was wearing jeans. As he calmed down and passed the three men talking, he avoided all eye contact. As soon as he got 3 feet away, Clint spun around and walked towards him.

"Hold it!" He ordered.

Visibly apprehensive the kid stopped. Clint pulled his hood off, revealing it was a she. A long purple bruise from her left temple till past her eye was throbbing on her head.

"Jasper..." Clint sighed.

"I didnt want to worry you... Who are they?" She asked out of breath.

"This is Sergeant Hank Voight and Detective Antonio Dawson..."

Her eyes widened just a little, Antonio suspected she knew about Voight.

"Nice to meet you guys... Coach... Im gonna work on..."

"Ice... Get some ice sit down rest for 5 minuets, and then start... 15 mile run isn't my idea of a warmup..."

She nodded.

"Jasper, did you get a look at the faces?" Voight asked.

"Always come from behind..."

She answered before heading into a back room.

At the district

"Tresport was convicted in 2003 for drug handling and selling. He was also a kind a guy who had contacts for everything... Hit men, illegal weapons, ect. He worked out everything by community service hours and giving all the information he could on everyone... Then he enlisted in the air force and returned 2 years ago to open the boxing gym..." Voight explained.

"Easy, any of his contacts..." Halstead stated.

"I looked through all the leads he gave... All of the operations are wiped out and so are any allies." Dawson answered.

Voight was at home when he got a call at 1:24 a.m.

"Voight..."

"Voight? Sorry to call so late... Its Clint... I figured you needed to know..."

"Know what?"

"One kid literally got dropped off at my front door beaten bruised most of his skin is blue or purple..."

"Is he conscious? Are you taking him to Chicago Med?"

"I was calling and asking if that was a good idea..."

"Yeah, he's good at Chicago Med we have connections... I will meet you there in 15 minuets."

"Ok thanks Voight."


	2. Chapter 2

At Chicago Med

Luckily Dr. Rhodes was on the nightshift that day.

"He has a fractured wrist and a minor concussion,and a twisted knee, the thing we are worried about is the head trauma, but he should be awake soon..." Dr. Rhodes told Clint and Voight.

"How did this happen exactly?" He asked.

"Intelligence case... Were trying to make sure this doesnt happen... If you could not..." Voight asked.

Conner nodded before he could finish.

" i will let you guys know when he's stable enough for vistors..."

Both men nodded.

Voight knew Dawson would be mad if he didnt tell him. But Antonio didnt need to be there at 2:00 A. M. So he decided to text him.

Just as Voight expected, Antonio charged though the hospital doors. "You didnt have to come Bro..." Voight greeted.

"I was still awake..." He replied.

Voight believed it. He was still wearing the clothes from that morning and his hair was the exact same as earlier.

Voight filled Antonio in on what was going on.

Dr. Rhodes walked in. " He's awake now , but he is gonna have to stay till at least noon tomorrow but he is going to be fine. Does he have parents?"

"No but he has an Aunt who isnt answering her phone..." ( what Clint avoided mentioning was that the kid's aunt was a drug addict)

"Ok you can see him now..."

"Thanks..."

"We will let you go in we will be in in a second."

Clint nodded.

"Hey Jase..." "Hey Coach..." Jason whispered hoarsely. "How you feelin buddy?" "Like i got ran over by a truck..."

"Where do we start?" "The kid blacked out i doubt he got any identification on anything..." Antonio concluded.

Antonio was right. Jase blacked out before he could identify or see anyone.

"Ok you heal up kid, we will call you later Clint..." Voight said after asking Jase questions. As the two walked out past the front desk they saw a woman who was obviously high stumble in. "Ma'am do you need help are you hurt?" A nurse asked. "Naa, i have to drive my nephew home Jason Whitter ifvv yooooou could go get himmm fur muheee tha be a nawce gurlll..."

Voight was about to approach her when some hospital cops walked her way. "Thats how half of my kid's parents are... Its sad..." Antonio noted. He knew for a fact that many of the kids who came to box didn't feel safe at home. Hence why he turned an empty back room into a makeshift sleep room, if they didn't feel safe how would they sleep?

At the district...

"Ok still no identity on any attacker except for one fingerprint on a rock that is going though the data base as we speak." Ruzek said.

"Hows the kid?" Alvin asked.

"He'l live..." Antonio replied.

Alvin nodded. "We got a match on the fingerprint!" Mouse announced. "Ricardo Mearson. Aggravated assault, theft, and ect. He was acquitted after community service and the fact..."

Halstead was reading his info. "He's 13?" "One factor, he trains at the 38th street boxing gym... More boxing.

Dawson sighed. "38th street gym is the cheats gym, the owner is Markell Gretpore he had 'changed' his life around... After 7 years in prison..." "Not really..." "Yeah any dirty boxer you meet, you can bet they comes from that gym.

"Well looks we got a lead... Halstead and Lindsay go scope it out." Voight ordered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clint, its Detective Dawson..."

"Hey Detective what can i do for you?"

"How's Jase?"

"He's good, his Aunt somehow manage to put me down as his emergency care provider since now she is facing drug use charges, so we will be ok..."

"Good, so can you tell me how much bad blood runs between you and Markell Gretpore?"

"He did this?"

"One of his boxer's fingerprints were found at the site..."

"You should know out of all the detectives, everyone has bad blood with Gretpore... But i never really thought it was that bad... He was in a different gang though growing up... But everything is destroyed from back then... Unless someone hid and came back..."

"Ok thanks keep us informed if something happens..."

"Sure thing..."

Clint kept the Gym running for the sole purpose of keeping the kids out of trouble but not out of danger unfortunately. Atwater was assigned to watch over the gym. After one day Atwater felt like he knew each kid personally. Miles' single mother was sick with cancer, Zach was in a family who didn't care about him, And Caleb couldn't read. Those were just some of the many life stories the kids told. But he never heard a word out of the girl in the red walked in after school and walked out at closing.

They picked up Mearson but his family got a lawyer who somehow wiggled her way out of Voight's fingers and Mearson with her.

"This isnt fair..." Lindsay Noted. "He's a kid so that adds momentum to get him out..."


End file.
